


Melt Me Down

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: M/M, Massage With A Happy Ending
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

"Nezlobíš se?"

 

Igor odložil cestovní tašku na podlahu pokoje a podíval se na druhého muže v místnosti. Tímhle už si prošli mnohokrát, a proto jej neustále udivovalo, jaké obavy Ondra po některých představeních měl. Vždyť to bylo součástí jejich práce se občas přivézt do úzkých, i v tom kouzlo improvizace spočívalo, což Ondra určitě chápal, ale… Neměl problém během hraní zametat s Richardem a kupodivu ani Michalem, načež ale nikdy neslyšel, že by se jim Ondra omlouval nebo měl večer výčitky svědomí, a teď tady před ním stejně jako již několikrát v minulosti stál, ztělesněná nejistota. Sice se snažil budit dojem, že je ponořen do vybalování, ovšem Igor už ho za ty roky znal dokonale.

 

"Za to, že jsi mě nutil dvacet minut chodit po čtyřech, válet se v prachu a tvářit se nadšeně, když jsem se měl pokoušet obskakovat Richardovu nohu?" upřel na Ondru ten nejvážnější výraz, jakého byl schopen, nechal svá slova pár vteřin působit pod tíhou intenzivního pohledu z očí do očí, který sice neplánoval, ale když už Ondra se na něj s téměř vtipnou poplašeností zahleděl, využil toho, aby vzápětí napjatou atmosféru prolomil, na půl huby se pousmál a sám si odpověděl:

"Ne, nezlobím."

 

Jednou věcí bylo, jak Ondra reagoval na trápení, které mu působil na jevišti, druhou pak, jak nesmírně úlevně a šťastně se zatvářil ve chvíli, kdy jej Igor ubezpečil, že mu nic nevyčítá. Bylo to skoro k nevíře, jak moc na tom Ondrovi záleželo… a jak moc jeho radost dokázala Igora zasáhnout, hrudník se mu sevřel emocemi, když viděl ty jiskřící modré oči náhle zcela prosté stínů obav.

 

Mohli se do stejné situace dostat, kolikrát chtěli, nakonec stejně atmosféra přešla v příjemnou, přátelskou. Ondra mu věnoval ještě jeden úsměv, načež zmizel v koupelně, odkud se po chvíli ozval zvuk tekoucí vody. Počkal, než se Ondra vykoupe, následně se také opláchl a jen v triku a spodním prádle se vrátil do pokoje. Sotva rozložil ručník, aby uschnul, uslyšel bolestně heknutí.

 

Otočil se a pohled mu padl na postel, kde se nacházel jeho přítel, držící se zároveň za bedra i za krční páteř.

 

"Chvíli tě člověk nechá samotného…" zamumlal si Igor po vousy a posadil se na svou postel, oči stále upřené k Ondrovi, který se na něj s trpitelským výrazem zadíval. Bylo mu jej líto, věděl, jak takové křupnutí zad může být nepříjemné, pomohlo mu většinou jen jedno a… tak nějak mu bylo jedno, že to bude vypadat divně, hlavně, kdy se Odra přestane tak bolestně šklebit. "Dej ty ruce pryč," řekl, zatímco se přesunul ze své matrace na Ondrovu, jednu nohu na zemi, druhou pokrčil a sedl si za druhého muže, aby měl dobrý přístup k jeho zádům.

 

Ondra váhavě poslechl. V hlavě už střádal plány, jestli si vezme Brufen nebo Paralen, přičemž ho vůbec nenapadlo, že by Igor… Z hrdla mu uniklo zamručení, když se starší muž začal věnovat jeho krku, jako by přesně věděl, co má dělat. Položil se do doteků těch silných rukou… do háje… přestal myslet na to, jak jej Igor překvapil, zůstala jen myšlenka na to, jak jsou jeho dlaně dokonalé.

 

Cítil, jak se místa, odkud mu vystřelovala bolest, postupně uklidňují, jak se uvolňuje, a jak je Igor blízko… Zachvěl se, to zjištění, že se Igor nachází v jeho osobním prostoru, navíc zcela dobrovolně se jej dotýká, bylo mu horko a teplo jím prostupovalo stále víc, když se Igor dostal dlaněmi k jeho bedrům, dech už nebyl ani zdaleka pravidelný. Bál se, sakra měl strach, že to Igora vyděsí, ale ten nerušeně pracoval, buď si ničeho nevšimnul nebo…

 

Sevření hrudníku, které pocítil, když se na něj Ondra vděčně usmál, se vrátilo, vnímal, jak se Ondra pod jeho rukama uvolňuje, jak jeho péči vítá, i vokálně, což jej… ovlivňovalo… snad nejvíce vedle toho, jak se Ondrův dech zrychlil, ani nevěděl kdy, najednou se jej dotýkal na spodní části zad a… nechtěl skončit. Nechtěl kazit tu chvíli, která by jej měla děsit, která by mu snad měla i zdát nevhodnou, ale všechno v něm jen toužilo po tom, aby dál byl blízko svému příteli, aby jej mohl držet a…

 

Držel jej. Svíral jeho boky, než mu došlo, co dělá, že v místnosti je hrobové ticho a nic se nezměnilo ani v momentě, kdy si Ondra přes hlavu přetáhl triko. Igor na vteřinu ztratil kontakt s Ondrovou pokožkou, vzápětí ale dlaně umístil zpět, protože jinak si prostě Ondrovo gesto vyložit nemohl. Měl pocit, že hoří, výboje vzrušení mu rezonovaly tělem, tohle… tohle vážně neplánoval, když Ondrovi masáž nabídnul, respektive vnutil, ale nějak se zdálo, že… to oba vítají?

 

Přestal svírat Ondrovy boky a pomalu přesunul dlaně na jeho bříško, objal jej a mladší muž se znovu zachvěl, neměl tušení, kde se tohle vzalo v Igorovi natož v něm samotném, jak se najednou mohli octnout v tak intimním objetí, jak…

Podvolil se, opřel se o Igorův hrudník a horko se znásobilo, Igorovi by stačilo své ruce jen o pár centimetrů posunout níže, a fyzicky by mohl pocítit, co s ním dělá, sám byl přinucen zavřít oči pod návalem vzrušení, když se za sebou ucítil něco tvrdého.

 

"Igore…" vydechl jen, načež starší muž nedokázal potlačit další ničivou vlnu, která směřovala přímo do jeho slabin. Ondra se o něj opíral, otevřeně přijímal, co se děje, musel to vědět, jednoduše musel a… Igor už ani nepomyslel na cestu zpět. Pevně svého přítele objímal, užíval si váhu jeho těla na svém a tváří se otřel o tu Ondrovu, vnímal jeho vůni ještě více než předtím…

 

"Chci… chci tě políbit," slyšel se pronést tiše.

 

"Udělej to," zazněla odpověď, po níž se Ondra v Igorově náručí otočil a jen co spatřil ty hnědé oči, temnější než kdy dřív, věděl, že je ztracený. Srdce, už tak bijící jako na poplach, se mu sevřelo, když Igor překonal vzdálenost mezi nimi a zlehka jejich rty spojil, nejprve zaznamenal strniště, pak jemnost Igorových úst a fakt, že v dlaních pevně svírá jeho triko.

 

Igor jen počkal, než Ondra jeho polibek opětuje, než se do něj zcela položil, líbal jej s láskou, jakou k němu snad vždycky choval, a hladem, jenž v něm Ondra probudil. Zasáhlo jej, když druhý muž popadnul jeho triko a držel si jej u sebe, jak nejvíce to šlo, jako by měl strach, aby mu neutekl… že by jej tak moc chtěl?

 

A pak byl najednou na zádech, zřejmě již uzdravený Ondra ho povalil do peřin, obkročmo si nad něj kleknul, jeho jazyk se dostal překvapenému Igorovi do úst. Sám neodolal, zvedl ruce a přejel Ondrovi přes ramena na záda, chytil jej za boky a nasměroval si jej přesně nad své slabiny, aby se o něj mohl otírat, Ondrův tlumený sten mu vyvolal úsměv na rtech, načež se jeho přítel odtáhnul a zblízka na něj shlížel.

 

Zrychlený dech, zorničky zcela zakrývaly modrošedé duhovky… vypadal nádherně, napadlo Igora, pozoroval každý záchvěv v Ondrově tváři, když se jejich erekce skrze tenké vrstvy látky znovu dotkly, musel si zkousnout ret, aby nezasténal, ten pocit, když proti sobě cítil Ondrovo vzrušení, jak moc se mu tohle líbí, jak moc to chce...

 

"Nedrž se zpátky," pronesl Ondra tiše, když Igorovi přejel palcem po spodním rtu, boky se výrazně pohnul a vyloudil ze staršího muže tichý sten, líbilo se mu, jak ho má hezky pod sebou, což se z nějakého důvodu zamlouvalo také Igorovi… Ondra nad ním, octl se mezi jeho tělem a matrací, dokud se mladší muž nenarovnal, aby Igora zbavil trika. Dlaněmi se pak pomalu dotýkal odhaleného hrudníku, jeho přítel jej tiše sledoval a téměř se děsil toho, co následně spatří v Ondrových očích.

 

Nezabránil zachvění, když se jejich pohledy střetly, nezabránil ani tomu, aby svou ruku stáhnul z Ondrových beder a nepropletl prsty s těmi Ondrovými, jež ještě před chvíli spočívaly v místě, kde mu tak zběsile tlouklo srdce.

 

"Tohle je šílené," vydechl hlasem, který nepoznával, jak byl nasáklý emocemi a nevírou, "kdyby sis nehnul se zády, tak se nic z toho nestalo…"

 

"Časem asi jo," sevřel Ondra pevněji jejich semknuté dlaně, "viděl jsem, jak se na mě díváš, když se směju."

 

To jsem byl tak průhledný? prolétlo Igorovi hlavou, ale nahlas neřekl nic, jen mírně pohnul boky a koutky ústy se mu roztáhly v úsměv, když mladší muž vydal uších lahodící povzdech. Mluvení už bylo dost, pomyslel si a znovu spojil jejich rty. Chtěl víc, už měl v plánu je zbavit toho posledního kusu oblečení, když se o něj Ondra otřel tak razantně, že erekce z boxerek sama vyklouzla, ty druhé pak v mžiku stáhnul rukou, kterou měl v posledních pár minutách položenou na Ondrově zadku.

 

Z hrdla se mu vydralo zasténání, jež se smísilo s tím Ondrovým, o tom dalším už netušil, čí bylo, slyšel je všechna, unikala do pokoje navzdory jejich polibku, jenž se stával hladovějším a nenasytnějším s každým dotekem, nemohl to vydržet, potřebovat cítit Ondru co nejblíže, co nejvíce… vsunul dlaň mezi jejich těla, vnímal tu vlhkost, kterou sami vytvořili a uchopil obě jejich vzrušení, čímž z Ondry i sebe vymámil další sten.

 

Ondra se o něj s mlasknutím odtáhl, oči zavřené, přerývavě dýchal, když je Igor oba honil, nemohl se vyrovnat s tolika vjemy, s tím, že jeho přítel leží pod ním, že je drží obě jejich erekce, že… šlo to tak strašně rychle, milerád by tu chvíli prodloužil, ale nedokázal to, ne s tím, jak jejich dlaně stále pevně držely jedna druhou, jak mu Igor přinášel stále větší slast, jak jej slyšel hlasitě sténat… otevřel oči, zahleděl se mu do tváře, v níž se zračila dokonalá slast, díval se na něj… a díval se na něj i ve chvíli, kdy se jeho dech zadrhnul a tělo ztuhlo, ve chvíli, kdy na břiše ucítil dopadnuvší prameny tekutiny… ve chvíli, kdy se dostal sám přes okraj, slast byla nezvladatelnou a prohnul se v zádech, načež se i jeho genetické dědictví octlo na Igorově těle.

 

Starší muž se snažil doplnit zásoby kyslíku a uklidnit srdce, ta intenzita, s jakou všechno přišlo… to už dlouho nezažil. Utřel si dlaň do prostěradla a v pravý čas přesunul ruku na Ondrova záda, aby jej mohl obejmout, jakmile si na něm jeho přítel ustlal. Byl skoro dojatý, s jakou důvěrou jej Ondra obejmul, nadále mu tisknul dlaň a… spočíval na něm celou svou váhou.

 

"Měls pravdu… tohle je šílený," zamumlal Ondra těsně předtím, než se ráčil umístit vedle Igora, zůstal ležet na zádech a hleděl do stropu. "Myslím to, že jsme se celou dobu drželi, ne, že jsi mě vyhonil tak, že na to nikdy nezapomenu. To mi bylo jasné už od chvíle, kdys mě poprvé chytil."

 

Igor se ušklíbnul, ale dal mu za pravdu. S Ondrovým ptákem přitisknutým ke svému… jen ta vzpomínka mu způsobila chvění. Ruku pak už ze sevření vymotal, protože ho sakra brněla a natáhl se pro peřinu.

 

"Do tvé postele tě už asi nedostanu, že…?" zeptal se jen tak mimochodem, místo čekání na odpověď je ale oba přikryl a uložil se na bok, tiše pak na svého přítele koukal a přemýšlel, jestli mají šanci se na jedné matraci vyspat. Nutno říct, že se mu nechtělo od Ondry vzdalovat… možná by sprcha nebyla od věci, ale, když se jeho přítel k němu naklonil a něžně jejich rty spojil, všechno, co chtěl, bylo si Ondru přitáhnout do náruče a… prostě s ním být.

 

Vážně bylo šílené, jak se od omluvy před namožená záda dostali do stavu, kdy se k sobě tulili v posteli. Ne, že by si stěžoval…


End file.
